minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Villager
|Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = 0.9.0 |Row 6 title = Sounds |Row 6 info = }} Villagers (a.k.a NPC Villagers) are Passive Mobs that were added to Minecraft Pocket Edition in Update 0.9.0. They currently cannot Trade with the Player. Spawn Villagers only spawn naturally in NPC Villages and Igloos upon generation, or by Breeding. However, they can also be spawned with Spawn Eggs in Creative Mode, or by curing Zombie Villagers. They will never de-spawn, even if the Player wanders away from them. Like every other Mob, Villagers can be spawned with Commands as of Update 0.16.0. AI *Villagers spawn in various houses depending on their occupation. For example, a librarian will spawn in a Library. *Villagers "socialize" with other Villagers, doing so by facing the approaching Villager and making Villager sounds. **They also display 'angry' particles when attacked. *Villagers run away from Zombies and Husks. *Villagers can open and close Doors. *Villagers go inside of their houses at night, or when it starts raining. *A Villager may turn into a Zombie Villager if killed by a zombie, depending on the Difficulty. **Zombie Villagers can be cured back into normal Villagers by using a Splash Potion of Weakness and a Golden Apple. *Villagers can harvest and plant crops. *Villagers can currently not trade with Players, however they can in 1.0.4 *Villagers can pick up certain items, such as Bread, Wheat, Seeds, Potatoes, Carrots, and Beetroots. *After Update 0.14.0, Villagers will turn into Witches when struck by lightning. Unlike Zombie Villagers, this transformation cannot be reversed. *Villagers have a chance to Breed during the day and spawn Baby Villagers. Occupations Most Villagers have professions, which are seen in both their robe color and their building of residence. *'Farmers:' Have brown robes, and live in small houses near farms. They can harvest and plant crops. *'Librarians:' Have white robes, and live in libraries. *'Priests:' Have purple robes, and live in cobblestone churches. *'Blacksmiths:' Have brown robes with a black apron, and live in forges. *'Butchers:' Have brown robes with a white apron, and live in butcher shops. Trivia *Villagers are the only Mobs that can open Doors. *Villagers can see invisible Players. *Baby Villagers can also spawn in Villages. They have higher pitched sounds, and run faster than normal Villagers. *Villagers were inspired by the shop keeper in Dungeon Master 2. *When Villagers are attacked by a Player or any mob except Zombies, they will make no attempt to escape. However, a nearby Iron Golem may attack the Player if the Iron Golem is within range of the Village. *Villagers are sometimes also known as testificates. *When there is a certain number of Doors in a Village and a lower number of Villagers present, they will auto-breed. *The definition of a 'house', suitable for counting houses when auto-breeding, is a door with an opaque Block above it. *Villagers will not attempt to escape burning or damaged buildings, even if the damage is not caused by mobs. *Villagers, along with Ocelots and Bats, are the only Passive Mobs that cannot be leashed with a Lead. *Bug: In Update 0.16.0, if the Player crouches in front of a Villager, an 'open' button appears. **This likely indicates that Trading will come in a future Update *Villager popularity is gained through trading and lost through attacks. **This means that it is currently not possible to gain popularity in Minecraft PE, and popularity loss is irreversible. *Villagers are one of two passive Mobs in the game that do not drop a single Item (not even Experience). **The other being the Bat. *As of Update 1.0, Villagers turn into Zombie Villagers when killed by a Husk. Video Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Entity Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:The Overworld